


The ones who play with fire get burned

by WolfVio



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha is in prison, Mask is in a hospital... yay, Multi, Rated For Violence, Underage Drinking, gotta love these tags oh boy, the fanfiction has nothing to do with fire i just like creative titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVio/pseuds/WolfVio
Summary: Mask wakes up in a hospital bed after a night at Aloha's house stupidly drunk. Rated cause things get physical in the first chapter.Prologue is out.





	The ones who play with fire get burned

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue. Welcome. Violence will happen in the first chapter. So enjoy this dumpster fire that I call writing. Don't forget to Kudo, Review and Subscribe :D hehe. But yeah. Enjoy. (Sorry. It's short.)

_"Mask, Truth or Dare?"_

_"..." Mask pondered a bit. His flushed face contorted in confused thinking. After a few seconds he slurred, "Dare."_

That was the last thing Mask remembered. Everything else from then was blank and now he was awake in a hospital bed at 10 in the morning with a rat of a headache. There was no one around him and the only sound greeting him was the beeping of the heart monitor. He was hooked up as well? What happened last… well… time he was fully conscious? He didn't have a calendar or phone next to him so he didn't even know how long he was out. Could have been merely hours or days for all he knew.

Suddenly the door opened, alerting Mask to a white dressed lady stepping into the room. She didn't seem surprised that he was awake. She looked tired. She silently called in a doctor and sat next to his bedside taking small notes. 

The white lab coated man entered the room and happily clapped his hands together upon seeing Mask awake, "Finally! He has awoken!" His excited voice made Mask roll his eyes. The doctor chuckled began a basic check up. He checked through many questions about pain, memory, and any numbness in Mask's limbs. Thanks to this little bit of questioning, Mask realized how much he hurt. His right leg stung along with his right side and right arm. His head throbbed with something more than a hangover. 

The doctor set his pen down, "Alright, Mask, one of your friends has been waiting to see you for a while now. Would you like me to send him in?" He asked.

Mask desperately needed an explanation or proof that the world hasn't gone to hell so he begrudgingly said, "Yeah, whatever."

A few minutes later the man came back with Skull at his side. Skull's eyes seemed to light up upon seeing Mask's awake tired ones. 

Skull's eyes fell to the floor. He didn't say anything at first and Mask growled at his silence, "What do you want?"

Skull looked up from his gaze on the white tiled ground. His eyes were melancholy and Mask faltered. 

"I just thought you would like to know…" Skull started but then hesitated to say more. After a quick clearing of his throat he then added, "Aloha is in prison."

**Author's Note:**

> Intriguing.


End file.
